


Gap

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob counts the days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gap

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble tag at [](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/)**dsc6dsnippets**. Sorry about the angst, but it kind of flowed from the prompt:
> 
> "Who is the third who walks always beside you?  
> When I count, there are only you and I together  
> But when I look ahead up the white road  
> There is always another one walking beside you." --T. S. Eliot

It had been almost two years.

There was always a gap now, in their thoughts, in their bed, in their lives. Half-awake beside Buck, Bob rolled the other way. Nothing. No warm body. Only the empty side of the bed, winter-cold.

He rolled back towards Buck, held him tight until he grunted in sleepy protest. With his forehead against Buck's stubbly cheek, he fought not to cry. Breathe. Concentrate and count the days: nineteen plus thirty plus twenty-eight plus...no, August had thirty-one days. He started over.

673 days. That's how long it had been.

They were two now. Only two. 


End file.
